Realization
by TheEmoVanity
Summary: Fang and Nudge are attacked by Erasers. And after some unknown sparks might fly. It IS a FangxNudge. Dont like, Well thants not my problem ':D


_**A/N: Hey World! This is my first One-Shot so review but don't be too cruel. (heehee) This is a One Shot. iWass thinkinq about makinq it into chapters but iWass likee Nahh. So iF People want me to iMiqht but iDunno (iLovee Fanq and Nudqe toqether, iThink they're soo cutee and they wud probably, honestly, be perfect for each other, maybiee :) And Sorry for any spelling/grammar Errors throuqhout the story. Its not enqlish class so iJust type how iNormally do {Sorry if it annyoys any1} ) 'Kay ill shut up now and let you read in 3...2... [WaiT!] Don't forget to Review! **_

_**Okay continue. 3...2...1...**_

Realization

_Nudge POV_

"Owe" I said as landed into a meadow. "My arm hurts"

"Are you okay?" Fang asks landing right behind me and throwing his backpack down. "I'm sorry I ever left you. Damn those Erasers. I hate them so much. They ruin everything!" He says while looking back, trying to make sure we weren't followed.

"Yeah. I'm good, I've survived worse. I'll be all healed up within a half hour or so." I say. "What I'm really worried about is you. Your arm is bleeding. And I saw one of the erasers slash your tummy."

"I'm Fine," Fang mumbled.

But he wasn't. I knew Fang too well to know when he was lying. Although hes usually always silent. I do talk to him when I go on the roof. We always laughed and played around. I think I was the only person he actually enjoyed talking to. We had so much in common. I learned so much about him. I even developed a crush on him. But I know we can never be together because he already told me that he liked someone. He won't tell me who but I can only imagine; it's probably Max.

"Fang, I saw what those Erasers did. Even with our fast healing, your still really hurt. We need to get you to a hosp-"

"NO!" he yells. "No hospitals, you know what happened the last time. And you of all people know I hate hospitals. I'm never going back to one!"

"Fang, but you're really hurt! We have to do something, and its only us, and I don't want you to die! Your bleeding really badly!" I walk in closer to him and touch the side he was scratched. "Ah!" he gasps. "OMGOMGOMG! I don't know what to do and Max isn't here! Oh my god Fang your bleeding really bad! Jeez shes gonna kill me. And everyone is gonna hate me because I let you die, and I'll be thrown into jail. And people are gonna make fun of me because I'm a bird. And i'll try to break out but they'll shoot me with a tazer and I'll-"

"Nudge please!" he serenely says. "Just calm down, everything's gonna be alright. You took that first aid class when we were at 'normal' school right?" I nod. "Okay, we'll your gonna have to just sew me up then." My heart almost skips a beat when he says this.

"Me!? Fang? You want me, to what? I don't think I can. I don't even have a needle or anything!"

"I have a needle in my pocket" he says. _Why does he have a needle? _I think. And then I remember _he's emo. _"And I have string in my backpack" he says. I run to his backpackand take the sewing string out.

"Okay, Fang. I'm really sorry if this hurts." I tell him. I lift up his shirt and try to clean his wound the best I can. I then slowly get ready to put the needle threw him "Sorry" I worriedly say as I make the first hole. I try to act pretty quickly but its difficult when you've only got one good working arm and his shirt keeps falling down.

"I'm sorry Fang, but your gonna need to take your shirt off. It keeps falling down and I can't hold it anymore."

"Okay," he says as if he was waiting for me to ask.

I help him take it off, being that we both only have really one good working arm. I cant help think how sexy he is. Even though he is wounded, with his shirt off he is soo hot. Whatever girl, who I still think is Max, he likes sure is lucky. I wish he liked me than maybe we could...

"Nudge, what are you staring at?" Fang says, bringing me back to earth.

"Oh! Um, nothing! Just a um, bunny rabbit, that was eating a Popsicle on fire." I'm a terrible liar.

"Uh, okay" he says looking at me with those dark eyes through his long, beautiful, dark hair that's in his face. He probably knows I'm lying.

"Almost done. On the last stitch." I reassure him because the face he makes looks so dreadful and I hate hurting him.

He nods

"Okay done" I say with a smile, but I am a bit disappointed because he soon will put his shirt back on. And he has such amazing, perfect body...

I stop myself before I start drooling.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, that one day we were hanging out on the roof?"

"Yeah? What about.?"

"Well... You said you liked someone but you still haven't told me who. Tell me! I just wanna know, I promise I wont tell Max, Iggy or Gazzy or even Ange-"

I'm halted because Fang has now pulled me into a kiss. He has his arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. We don't stop until we come out a minute later gasping for air.

"What was that for?" I ask in a **really**cute voice.

"Really? You haven't figured it out yet? The girl I like is you, Nudge. I can't believe you didn't know already!"

"What!? No way!... I thought you liked Max. You know, since she's soo cool and pretty and perfect and everything..."

"Nudge, what, no!? The only girl in this world who I think, no, I know is perfect, is you, and yeah Max is pretty, but your beautiful. And your _my_ everything. Nudge, I lo.. y..."

I cut him off by kissing him again. We kiss- make out in fact- for what feels like forever, only stopping, pausing to aquire more air.

"I love you too" I tell him at the end of our kiss.

"We should get out of here. Max and the others are probably worrying about us," he says.

"Okay, fine, but lets take the long way." I say.

We jump up and let our wings gently flap as we fly into the moonlight through the sky, holding hands, on our way home.

_**A/N Hopee you quys liked it. PLEASE Review!? I need to know what you think!**_

_**Liked it? Review!**_

_**Loved it? Review!**_

_**Hated it? Review! **_

_**Wanted to Rape it? Review!**_

_**Thouqht it sucked? Review!**_

_**Bored? REViEW!?**_

_**Lovee/Likee Fudge? Review!**_

_**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **_

_**They do Matter! **_

_**#Review!**_

_**#Fudqe3':)  
#Zero3 (Vampire Knight)**_

_**#Fang3 ( You should already know ':D )**_


End file.
